


Night Watch

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-31
Updated: 2009-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Written for the Imagination Inspiration Drabble DriveInspiration...At Shell Cottage by LilyWMW





	Night Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

I can't sleep.

 

Harry's sleeping but he's exhausted from misery, the exhaustion of digging Doby's grave, and he dropped off as soon as he closed his eyes.

 

Hermione, I reckon is asleep from the sleeping draught I saw Fleur slip into her tea. 

 

Me, I can't sleep.  I close my eyes and I hear her screams, I see Bellatrix pressing the knife into her neck, and I see the tiny river of red flowing down Hermione's soft skin.

 

We're lucky to be alive and she's lucky to not be damaged—or worse like Neville's parents.  

 

Bill originally had Hermione in with Luna but I—well I transfigured us all beds in one room.  I need to watch over both of them but especially her.  I need to make sure she's still breathing, I need to make sure she's safe, and I want to be right here if she wakes from a nightmare and needs me. 

 

I can't stop myself from reaching out to brush her hair away from her face. 

 

I can't take my eyes off the rise and fall of her chest.  

 

She's warm and alive—there's color in her cheeks and when she shifts in her sleep I almost get up.   Her eyes open for a moment and she stares at me before reaching up to touch my hand briefly before her eyes slide close again. 

 

I wonder if she'll remember I was sitting her on the edge of her bed watching over her. 

 

The door opens and I'm not surprise to feel Bill's hand fall on my shoulder.  He squeezes it slightly and hands me a cup of tea. 

 

"Fleur didn't—"

 

"No, I explained," Bill's voice is hushed.  "She's the one?"

 

"Always has been," I whisper back. "It's about time I let her know." 

 

Bill squeezes my shoulder and shuts the door softly behind him. 

 

I sip my tea and watch Hermione breath as the ocean crashes against the rocks on the shore. 


End file.
